1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to training simulators designed to produce both black and white smoke plumes and particularly to training simulator designed to produce both black and white smoke plumes using relatively safe materials to produce the smoke.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As part of the effort to improve air quality, programs for monitoring emissions have been put into place. Monitoring emissions involves the visual observance of smoke plumes, both black and white, in order to determine whether the smoke plume is in compliance. Compliance is measured in terms of opacity of the smoke, as compared to known opacities measured from zero to one hundred percent opacity.
Before inspectors can begin to observe, they must be trained to determine opacities. This is done using training stations that produce smoke at a known opacities and then having the trainees use that information to learn and test their skills. Today, devices exist that generate smoke under controlled conditions. Typically, they incorporate both white and black smoke generators, an exhaust stack and a fan to diffuse and mix the smoke before it enters the stack. While these systems are useful, they have some drawbacks. First, they produce black smoke using toluene, which is a highly flammable and the smoke produced is a neurologic toxin. The use of toluene constitutes a significant safety risk. The prior art units also have a radial fan configuration that is typically located between the white and black smoke generators and the stack base. This configuration limits the dilution airflow characteristic, which can produce puffing and smoke density instabilities.